


Day 2 - Baking

by Badassium1970



Series: McReyes Winter Break - 2018 [2]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Baking, Blackwatch, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Jesse finds Gabriel baking and is roped into helping while they talk about their pasts after Gabriel mistakenly asks why Jesse hadn't gone home for Christmas.





	Day 2 - Baking

McCree walked around the empty base. It was strange to see the place devoid of people, and the Christmas decorations didn’t do anything to distract Jesse from the fact that it felt almost creepy due to how silent it was.

This was Jesse’s first Christmas on base. He had spent the last three Christmas’ on missions, not that he cared, considering it wasn’t like he had any one to go back to. Deadlock had killed his family when Jesse was a pre-teen, not that Jesse knew it was them at the time, and due to his limited time with his family he didn’t really remember what Christmas had been like. He heard his team talk about their Christmas’ and what they did, but it just made him more upset that he had missed out on so much because of the Deadlock gang.

He shook his head, knowing there was no point dwelling on the past. Jesse had the whole base pretty much all to himself, and he was going to take advantage of that, starting with getting some food from the kitchen area, something sugary that both Gabriel and Angela would normally tell him off for, even on Christmas Eve.

When he approached the kitchen area however, he heard noises, cluttering of what sounded like pots and pans; harmless enough on any other day, but considering to Jesse’s knowledge the only other person on base was that Shimada guy, who was currently in a coma, Jesse found himself grabbing for his gun as he quietly walked into the room, weapon ready.

“You planning to take me out McCree?” Gabriel questioned, seeing Jesse’s reflection in the microwave.

Jesse let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding before chuckling. He really did need a break, he was way too paranoid at this point. Still, while Reyes was a workaholic, he was also a sucker for holidays, mainly Halloween but still, it was strange that he was on base, but Jesse felt it was best not to start prying too soon, especially if he was the only other person Jesse could spend time with during the holiday season.

“Sorry jefe, didn’t expect anyone else to be here,” McCree shrugged, eyeing the baking equipment that was out. He could smell something cooking, possibly brownies. He didn’t know that the commander could bake, cook sure, but baking didn’t seem like something Reyes would even have the time to do, let alone want to. Then again, the man did hand sew costumes so maybe Jesse wasn’t overly surprised.

“Yeah, I guess this place is pretty much empty now. So why aren’t you going home for the holidays?” Gabriel asked, reaching into a high up cupboard for some chocolate chips for the cookies he was about to make. He dropped them when he was met with silence and realised who he had just asked that question.

“Fuck, Jess I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Reyes felt horrible. The fact that Jesse didn’t have a family to go back to had slipped his mind as he tried to make conversation.

“Hey, it’s okay. I know it’s what people usually ask, you were on autopilot. People trust that too much, seems to be the most common reason for crashing,” McCree chuckled, picking up the chocolate chips and passing them to Reyes who rolled his eyes at Jesse’s words, but he was thankful that he hadn’t upset him.

“Anyway, while we’re on the subject, why are you still here?” Jesse hadn’t planned on asking so soon, if at all, but this was the perfect moment, and he was curious.

“I guess it’s only fair that I tell you, hey can you pass me a couple eggs,” Gabriel questioned as he read over the recipe. McCree did as he was asked, waiting in anticipation to hear why Gabriel was still here. He didn’t know why, or at the very least didn’t want to admit to himself why, he wanted to hear so desperately.

“My dad left to join the army, and he never came back. Didn’t die or anything, he just didn’t come home. My mom never wanted me to join the army, but I knew I needed to do what was right. When she and my stepdad found out that I would be in the Soldier Enhancement Program, well he convinced her to disown me, uh can you pour milk into this while I stir? Slowly,” Gabriel felt sad retelling the story, but getting it off his chest, especially to someone like McCree whom he cared about a lot, made it feel like some weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Baking also helped, it calmed his nerves.

“Anyway, I used to spend the holidays with my Grandma, she was the one who taught me how to bake, but she died a few years ago, so now it’s either going on missions or spending time here,” Gabriel shrugged as he made the mixture into little balls on greaseproof paper, spreading them out with the wooden spoon. Jesse watched, he didn’t think he’d ever seen his commander this calm, not for a while at least.

“That, I’m sorry your stepdad treated ya like that. Think ya could ever make things up with your mom?” Jesse had always assumed that Reyes would have a good relationship with his parents, but now that he thought about it, he’d never heard Reyes talk about his family before now, other than his grandmother once or twice.

“I don’t know, he moved her away, changed their numbers. I’ve tried to get tabs on him but the UN blocked me and Blackwatch from getting anything,” Gabriel clenched his fists. He didn’t trust that man with his mother. He wished he had done more, protected her. Wherever she was now he hoped she wasn’t with him, or if she was, he hoped he was wrong.

Jesse knew that it was best to get Reyes off of this subject, and into something a little lighter, but he didn’t want to appear like he didn’t care.

“Hey, you’re doing everything you can. There are a few people I know from back in the day that may be able to help. I’ll ask after Christmas, they owe me some favours anyway.” While Jesse wasn’t one to go back to his old associates from back when he was in the Deadlock gang there were a few that he knew were actually good people, who had been roped into bad circumstances, just like he was. Even though he was meant to give people up a part of his agreement to work with Blackwatch, he withheld some information, just in case. Maybe it was wrong to do so, but McCree felt it was right, and he had to do what he felt was just.

Gabriel wasn’t surprised that Jesse hadn’t given up everyone, he’d be a fool to think so, but he trusted Jesse enough to believe that he wouldn’t let anyone dangerous remain roaming free, at least not on purpose.

“Yeah, okay,” Gabriel mumbled still thinking about all the ways his mother could be being hurt right now. Jesse could see that his commander’s thoughts were still dark and came up with a plan to distract him from whatever images his imagination was creating.

McCree scooped up some flour off of the kitchen counter, careful to make sure Gabriel wasn’t paying much attention, and he threw it at the man, coating the bottom of his face, as well as his neck and apron. At first Jesse was afraid that he would get shouted at, but knew his plan had worked when Gabriel smirked, picking up the spoon with some cookie dough mix left on it, which he flicked at McCree’s face.

McCree chuckled, wiping the mixture off of his cheek with his thumb. He then licked it off of his thumb, making it a lot more sexual that it needed to be, putting on a little show for Reyes, only half-joking about it. Reyes tried to ignore the fact that his pants felt a little tighter. While he had gotten over the thought of his crush on Jesse being wrong, considering the man was now in his twenties, and was an independent man, and had proven he wouldn’t yield to his every word just to avoid being thrown in jail, Gabriel still wasn’t sure how to deal with his feelings. That wasn’t something to deal with right now, not when he had realised the mess they were making. Since they were the ones who would have to clean it up he decided to call it quits on the food fight, opting to clean while everything baked. Jesse cleaned the dishes while Gabriel worked on the room, helping with the drying up when he was finished, and together he and Jesse put everything away. By the time they were done, taking a while because they were messing around, and ending up getting bubbles all over the kitchen area, all the baking had finished.

Jesse instantly reached for a chocolate chip cookie, burning his hand as soon as he picked it up and he ended up dropping it on the floor. Gabriel tried to keep a straight face, but in the end, he couldn’t. Jesse acted offended as he held his hand under cold water, but he didn’t mind. It was nice to see Gabe enjoying himself.

While McCree was treating his very minor burns, Gabriel put the baked treats onto plates to carry into the living area to share with Jesse. He thought there would be more people on base but it appeared they were all alone. He’d say he regretted making so much, but he really wasn’t. Gabriel had a massive sweet tooth and it appeared Jesse did to.

They decided to go to the rec room with the goodies and mugs of hot chocolate, putting some old Christmas movie on that had to be at least eighty years old by now, but neither of them cared.

“I never pegged you as a baker, but these are amazing Gabe,” Jesse complemented Reyes after finishing a couple brownies. He was now dunking a cookie in his hot chocolate, and Gabriel laughed when half of it fell in, only for the same thing to happen to him a few minutes later.

Once they had eaten as much as they wanted to they continued watching the movie, both of them feeling rather exhausted. It had been a while since either of them took a break, and now they were realising just how much they needed it.

“It’s almost midnight,” Jesse commented when he noticed the time on the clock about the television. Gabriel made a grunting noise in acknowledgement. He was finding it hard to stay awake at this point, but was trying his hardest, liking spending time with Jesse.

“I don’t remember the last time I celebrated Christmas,” Jesse mused, just thinking out loud, but it caught Gabe’s attention.

“Really?” He questioned.

“Nah, I have vague memories, but life with the Deadlock gang wasn’t very festive, and I barely remember anything before then,” Jesse shrugged. It wasn’t a big deal. He’d gotten over his parents death a long time ago, and he’d gotten his revenge. Dwelling on things would only make it harder.

Gabriel felt sorry for Jesse, and as much as he wished that Jesse could have had a different past, he knew he couldn’t go back in time and change everything, but he could look after Jesse and make sure his future was a good one.

“I haven’t properly celebrated Christmas in a while, but this is the most fun I’ve had during the holidays for a long time,” Reyes smiled, and Jesse couldn’t help but give a lazy smile back.

They tried to stay awake until midnight, but they didn’t manage. When Jesse woke up he was laying on top of his commander, who was still asleep. Part of him knew that he should probably move, but he didn’t. He didn’t want to. Instead he looked over Gabriel’s face. He looked so peaceful, and handsome. His face had a few scars, and some small cuts from previous missions, but somehow, they suited Gabe. Jesse smiled, and even though his heart felt like it was beating too fast, he felt so safe and calm like this.

“Gabe,” he whispered, shaking his commander slightly.

Gabriel groaned, blinking a few times before he opened his eyes, and he was met with the sight of Jesse, who was smiling softly at him.

“Merry Christmas,” Jesse whispered, feeling a surge of confidence as he lent down and kissed Gabriel, who was surprised, but pleasantly so.

“Merry Christmas, cariño,” Gabriel said, voice hushed and gravely due to just waking up. He couldn’t have imagined a better way to wake up on Christmas. He knew that this was going to be the best Christmas he’d had in many years and hopefully the first of many that he would spend with Jesse.


End file.
